


贪食症

by cavolo



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bulimia Nervosa, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: Blitz发现他的男朋友不太对劲。





	贪食症

**Author's Note:**

> 原于2018年09月06日发表。  
和CA的《厌食症》一起补全。

Blitz说不清楚到底是什么东西让他感觉到强烈的不安和紧张。  
他的工作需要并培养了他应对突发情况的优秀能力，但这并不意味着他能让一切突发情况处在他的掌控之中。  
深知他的爱人正在承受巨大的痛苦和折磨，他除了给他温暖而有力的拥抱以外，毫无办法。

坏消息，始于三个月前，Bandit得了神经性贪食症。

在尚未知道他患病的起初，Blitz很乐于见到他吃得更多——天呐你们知道他有多瘦吗？他本就应该摄入更多食物，而不是光吃蔬菜沙拉和水果沙拉。  
只有当Blitz偷偷目睹Bandit某顿晚餐吃下了三盘意大利面一个三文治一盘牛肉荞麦饭和一碗番茄浓汤再加两个饭后苹果，他才意识到，妈的，这肯定出事了，大事。要么是Bandit的脑子疯了，要么是他的胃疯了。  
他拒绝了和同伴一起用餐的邀请，是因为他吃得特别多？这根本讲不通，Blitz深刻自省，自己勉勉强强也算在吃得比较多的行列里，他和这样的Bandit旗鼓相当。  
更加可怕的是，他还撞见Bandit背着他把那些刚吃进去不久的东西吐出来。  
Blitz忧心忡忡地想他或许只是吃太多了，导致胃不舒服。

事实完全相反。  
Bandit一手撑住卫生间的墙壁，一手掐着脖子，专注地弯腰呕吐。  
该死，这真操蛋，他心想。  
他没有腹痛，没有消化不良，真的没有。他服下了催吐药，纯粹想把那些食物排出体内——趁它们尚未完全被消化。  
不，不，不，拜托，千万不要，他的大脑里回荡着自己幻想的内心的惨叫。  
生理性泪水争先恐后地涌出眼眶，他的视线变得模糊不清，现在他只希望能够快点结束这一次的呕吐，然后一个人静静地跑个十来公里。  
他太过于集中，过了好几秒他才反应过来，Blitz不知什么时候来到他房间还站在了他身后，带着震惊和痛苦的表情。  
Bandit用手背擦掉眼泪，背对着他，“有事吗？”  
“这句话应该由我来向你提问才对。”听起来Blitz有点生气。  
他为什么要发火？对着我？  
Bandit想开口询问，却被一声干呕和接踵而来的呕吐的欲望打断了。  
Blitz连忙走过去抱着他，尽量让他好受一些，这是他唯一能给的支持。

“告诉我，你身上到底发生了什么？到底是什么将你变成了这幅样子？”  
这么的憔悴，虚弱。Blitz看着他苍白的脸庞，心快要裂成两半了。  
Bandit双手捂着脸，“我，——控制不了自己。”  
他经常想吃很多东西，可以称得上是暴食，这是不健康的，他意识到这点时，他也感觉到了巨大的压力和轻微的——害羞，好吧，姑且这么放在这个年过40的老男人身上。  
他没有任何人可以倾诉他真正害怕的东西——好像也不完全正确，至少他认为Blitz是不一样的。  
Bandit深吸一口气，坦白了。

从前的Bandit很注意饮食，几乎在意到成为病态的地步，任凭Blitz怎么用卖相精致的甜点和香气扑鼻的主食来引诱他，他都不为所动，有时还冷眼相待。现在，他无助又绝望地承认，他总是在想方设法去保持他的身材，防止自己变胖，通过限制进食这个简单粗暴的老方法。他不是拒绝Blitz的投喂，他是在拒绝那些食物本身。  
当他开始失去自控能力、疯狂进食，他就开始自我折磨的旅程：他逼迫自己吐出食物，并刻意加大运动量和训练量。  
Blitz不去断定Bandit这么做是对是错，那是医生要做的事情，不是恋人或者同事。  
他表示理解并问了几个小问题，Bandit都老老实实招供了，称他控制不住自己暴食的同时也惧怕体重的增加。  
Blitz只想尊重对方的选择，但他永远不会对危害到Bandit的身体健康的行为熟视无睹。永远也不。  
最后，他带着患者向Doc寻求帮助。

鉴于Blitz有长达三个月的超近距离观察经验和详细记录，Doc和其他医生很快就能确诊这位来自德国的特勤干员患上了这种不算罕见的心理疾病。  
“怎么样才能治好他？”Blitz开门见山地问。  
“吃药，控制食量，注意饮食均衡，还有改变心态，毕竟变胖也不是罪行。”Doc给了他一板胶囊，吩咐他提醒Bandit每天吃3颗，还要肩负起监督病人进食的艰巨任务。至于心理的问题，Doc偷偷背着Bandit，和Blitz谈了自己的看法。  
“不单是长期对体重增加的恐惧，我怀疑这和他曾经的卧底生涯和抑郁症病史有关。你得盯紧一点。”神经性贪食症是一种比较复杂的心理疾病，Doc也强调这仅仅是他的推测。  
听完医生的话，Blitz的担忧和顾虑上升了一个高度。  
到现在为止，Bandit究竟心中背负了多少重量？

Bandit正抛玩着他的药物。  
“除了吃药，我还需要做些什么？” 他问。  
“今天晚上开始和我一起吃饭。”Blitz回答。  
Bandit微微皱起眉头。  
“我负责阻止你的暴食。照那样下去你的身体会垮掉的。”  
“慢着，我——”  
“没有商量的余地，”Blitz难得拿出了强硬的态度面对Bandit，“你依然是病人，我必须照顾你。”  
Bandit拍着桌子站起来，面带愠色地说：“如果我说我不需要你呢？”  
Blitz的表情顷刻间柔和下来，他走到Bandit身后，给他一个拥抱，“但是我需要你呀。”  
他拦腰抱起Bandit转了几圈，“瞧，亲爱的，你又变轻了。”

Blitz理解Bandit的内心想法，他恳请医生们保守秘密，所以除了Bandit，Blitz和医生们，没有人知道Bandit得了病、正在配合治疗，包括Jäger和IQ。这对他们似乎很不公平，他们都是互相最信赖的同伴和朋友，但，对不起，Blitz在心里不住地给他们致歉。  
几乎每个人都以为前段时间是Bandit跟Blitz闹别扭（长达三个月？），现在他们和好了，所以再次结伴用餐。  
IQ看出了端倪，只是，她感到有点困惑和尴尬，因此没有说出口：正常情侣一块儿吃饭会不允许对方吃饱的吗？

“不，Bandit，你答应过我的。”Blitz用叉子抵着Bandit伸过来的想要抢走他盘子里的午餐肉的叉子。这有失餐桌礼仪，但非常奏效。  
Bandit不甘心地咬着下唇，眼神含恨。  
“不可以，Bandit。”Blitz示意他撤开叉子。  
Bandit无奈地收回了手，只能眼睁睁地看着肉进到Blitz的嘴里。  
最后剩下一小块，Blitz把叉着肉块的叉子递到Bandit嘴边，Bandit快速地张嘴吃掉。  
Blitz心里一向空缺的一处洞口终于填上了，因为他收集到了他的恋人可爱的贪吃的一面。  
他坚信Bandit会痊愈的，他们会共同解决这个难题，还有无数的下一个难题。


End file.
